


Smp

by Fright_and_ice



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom
Genre: DreamSMP - Freeform, Ranboo-centric (Video Blogging RPF), philza - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:14:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27751375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fright_and_ice/pseuds/Fright_and_ice
Summary: It's a dream smp au but with everyones favorite enderman  ranboo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 70





	1. Chapter 1

Prologue 

"Hmm a full moon it's almost time" the hooded figure walks into a small clearing in the forest with a few dead bushes. "Let's see I just need the candles now." They grab the candles from their pocket and set them in the middle of the clearing one was a beautiful silver while the other was a deep royal purple. They lit both them stood back up and began to sing 

"Come little children  
I'll take thee away  
Into a land of enchantment  
Come little children  
The time's come to play  
Here in my garden of shadows."


	2. The Voice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two children hear a voice

Chapter 1 A Voice 

"UGH Tubbo why are we in the forest again its freezing." Tommy whined   
"To see the moon flowers bloom they only bloom on full moons and their incredibly rare to find" 

"Then why am I here again tubbo?" Tubbo rolls his eyes "Because it's an adventure and your my friend Its gonna be fun"   
"Fun more like freezing my ass off."   
Tommy complained as they continued deeper into the forest. "Hey Tommy do you hear that." "Hear what-?" "SSSSHHHH!" 

"Follow sweet children  
I'll show thee the way  
Through all the pain  
And the sorrows  
Weep not poor children  
For life is this way  
Murdering beauty and passions 

Hush now dear children  
It must be this way  
Too weary of life  
And deceptions  
Rest now my children  
For soon we'll away  
Into the calm and the quiet." 

There in the small forest clearing was a tall boy his hair was split one side was a charcoal black and the other side white as snow. He had a tail that was thin and has a triangle at the end like a devils. He has inky black skin yet it also had patches of snow white skin on half of his face. Though his eyes were closed you could see a faint glow of a toxic green on the right and a faint crimson red on the left. Then slowly but surely the dead bushes around him started to glow a soft white. 

In a soft and low voice tubbo began to speak. "Tommy look the bushes there glowing." They bushes then started to grow healthy green leaves. 

"Come little children I'll take thee away Into a land of enchantment Come little children The time's come to play Here in my garden of shadows." 

Was softly sung from the stranger and with that the bushes bloomed with deep royal purple and silver flowers and as they bloomed small orbs of purple and silver light begane to fly outwards into the forest and night sky. 

"Wow." That was all Tommy and Tubbo could utter after seeing such a magical event 

"Who's there I heard you?!"


	3. A Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meeting Phil

"A-are you sure I can come in I mean I dont even have shoes?" I look around and see noone else out in the village they must be sleeping. "Ya come on phil won't mind" Tubbo then starts pushing me through the door "Hmm Tommy, Tubbo is that you?" "YA Phil but we brought a guest!" Tommy yelled.

I look around trying to keep myself distracted. It's a nice home the floors made of oak wood and theres a nice living room with a couch and rug the dining room has a very large elegant oak table that could hold 7 people. The stairs are to the right of it leading to what I assume is the bedrooms. Theres a few torches lit in the room. 'Guess to keep mobs from spawning I wonder how this Phil person will react knowing I'm part enderman.'

"Now who might this guest be-." A Tall blonde man with great wings appeared he was wearing a green striped robe along with a white shirt he had brown khakis. He wore a hat with the same green stripe as his robe. "I see you brought you a ender hybrid home." I look down at my feet and shuffle around "Ya we meet him in the forest he was singing this song and made the moon flowers bloom." Tubbo spoke excitedly. 

I heard feet tapping on the the floor. 'What if he attacks me cause I'm part enderman what if Tubbo and Tommy get in trouble cause of me what if-.' Someone grabs my hands and I feel cloth placed in them. "Its a piece of fabric its thing enough for you to see through and it will cover your eyes so you enderman insticants dont kick in if we look at you in the eyes." Philza spoke. " I- how- um thank you this will help alot." "No need to thank me anyone would do the same."   
"Hm not everyone but the gesture that others would is nice." 

Philz POV   
'What has happened to this kid during his life'


End file.
